Outbreak One Shots
by FooAndLu
Summary: One shots that take place in the Outbreak universe. Feel free to request anything you would like to see! (keep it PG-13 and below pls)
1. Chapter 1

**For Jui-Imouto-Chan, thanks so much for all of your support! :)**

* * *

Luffy loved the ocean. He didn't know how Kuri knew that though. Kuri was just so smart!

Ignoring the restricting bandages on his small body, Luffy bounded away from Kuri, sending sand in all directions as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. He'd been suspicious of the large man at first but after the incident with the jewelry box, he wasn't afraid of him anymore. No one that protective could be too bad of a person.

Luffy, ignoring Katakuri's grumbled warning to stay out of the water, ran at the receding wave, chasing it out as far as he could before spinning and running back to avoid the water's return. Technically, he wasn't _in_ the water...just playing with it, enjoying the salty droplets that sprayed up at him when he got too close.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy saw something small moving away from him and automatically dropped down into a crouch, giving the thing his full attention. The small, reddish crab picked its way carefully along the sand, not noticing the fluffy predator nearby. Luffy leapt upon the crustacean, catching its shell in his paws and flipping it over onto its back. He sat back for a moment and stared as the crab's legs waved wildly in the air, carefully reaching over with one paw and poking at it to keep it that way when it attempted to flip itself over.

" _I shall name him Crabby and he shall be mine."_ Luffy decided, before picking the creature up and trotting proudly back toward where Kuri sat.

It was then that he heard it, the sound of children running at him, squealing excitedly.

Luffy froze, his mind going into overdrive as darkness replaced the sunny beach, replaying the time he'd spent trapped in that tiny box. He dropped Crabby in his terror and sprinted back to Kuri, fur standing on end as he scrambled up and into the safety of the man's fluffy scarf.

"King?" he heard Kuri ask and burrowed deeper into the fabric, trying to stop his limbs from shaking. "Wha-oh...I see. I'm sorry, King, this part of the beach is usually quite tame."

Luffy felt Kuri stand and the rocking motion of the man walking and the hand that gently stroked his fur helped drive the panic back further. A few minutes later, the sound of the children faded and was replaced with the soothing sound of waves crashing against stone. Curious, Luffy stuck his head out and marvelled at the sight. Wanting a better view, he scrambled up to perch himself on top of Kuri's head.

Katakuri had moved them to the top of a cliff overlooking the clear horizon as the sun began to set. Luffy watched in awe as streaks of crimson and gold painted the sky, reflected perfectly in the ocean below.

This was why he loved the ocean. There were no constraints and he could see forever.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luffy saw Kuri's hand approaching, likely to remove him from his perch, so he batted it away when it got too close and watched in satisfaction as it retreated and Kuri chuckled beneath him.

Luffy had never sat on top of anyone's head before, not while they were standing at least, and he realized in that moment just how _tall_ Kuri was. He decided he liked it. From now on, it would be his special seat, no one else could have it.

Surely Kuri wouldn't mind...would he?


	2. Pancakes

**Lu here with a new, fluffy one-shot in the Outbreak universe! Enjoy! **

* * *

Katakuri shambled through the front door of his strangely suburban house, tired and sweaty after taking care of some wannabe criminals who'd infringed upon his territory. He wouldn't have given them the time of day (insignificant as they were), except that they called Luffy mangey…

Luffy was anything BUT mangey.

So now, hours later and covered in the blood of his enemies, Katakuri returned home, hopeful to get some rest and maybe watch a movie with Luffy. What he didn't expect was the strong scent of cinnamon that drifted from the kitchen.

'Is Brulee cooking?' Katakuri thought as he made his way towards the...mildly overpowering smell.

Surprisingly, it was not Brulee, but Luffy who was cooking. The cat-boy was focusing very hard on stirring a bowl of some kind of batter, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and tail swaying back and forth. He wore a red apron that read "Cat-astrophe" across the front. When Luffy looked up and smiled at him, Katakuri noticed batter had somehow made it onto his nose and left cheek.

"Kuri, you're home!" The boy chirped, putting his bowl down to give him a quick hug though he immediately recoiled, nose wrinkling in distaste. "Yuck, there's blood all over you! Go take a bath and then you can have some of my special pancakes."

"Pancakes? I didn't know you could cook, Luffy…" Katakuri said with a chuckle, wiping batter off the boy's face gently.

"Shishishi, I've never tried before!" He exclaimed proudly, hands on his hips and chest puffed out, "But how hard can it be!"

"Uh huh...well, do your best." Katakuri encouraged before leaving the kitchen to go get cleaned up.

About forty-five minutes later, after a nice long bath, Katakuri emerged in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and his scarf, comfortable beyond belief. That is, until he re-entered the kitchen and was met by the all-encompassing smell of cinnamon.

"They're done!" Luffy yelled excitedly, practically bouncing in place, "Here Kuri, come sit down and have some. They're cinnamon-twist pancakes!"

Katakuri didn't resist as Luffy pulled him into a chair at the dining table, but did recoil slightly at the glob of...were those supposed to be _pancakes_. Good Lord, what did Luffy do to them!?

What was before him couldn't possibly be considered food, though it did have cinnamon (based off the smell), and was...twisted, in a way.

"Wow, er...they look, different." Katakuri muttered, poking at the still bubbling mass. He looked up when he heard a near silent whine and froze.

Luffy's eyes were full of tears and his bottom lip quivered.

"D-Do you not like them?"

Katakuri immediately felt like he'd kicked a puppy (or kitten, in this case). Luffy sniffled and his gaze fell to the floor, ears drooping dejectedly.

"I...I'm sure they're great," Katakuri soothed, petting the boy's scruffy hair, "I haven't even tasted them yet."

Turning back to his plate, the mob boss stared down Luffy's creation.

'I took on fifteen men today, _by myself_. I can handle some pancakes.' Katakuri determined, 'As a man, I need to do this...for Luffy.'

Under the cat-boy's anxious gaze, he took a bite.

* * *

"B-Brother? Are you alright?" Brulee called anxiously into the bathroom where Katakuri had resided for the past three hours.

"I'm *gag* fine…" He replied before retching once again into the toilet. Luffy had somehow managed to create something so horrid, it probably wasn't edible, but Katakuri had eaten it anyway. _All of it._ "I-Is Luffy asleep yet?"

"He just went to bed."

Sighing in relief, Katakuri shuffled over to open the door and let Brulee inside, which made his stomach roll. Seconds later, he was vomiting _again_ into the toilet while his sister rubbed his back.

"You did well, Brother." Brulee whispered with a chuckle, "Luffy worked hard on that...whatever it was...just for you. He was very happy that you liked it."

"I'm glad…" Katakuri huffed, "But, next time he cooks something, _please_ intervene. Or at least make Cracker eat it."

Brulee laughed and went to get him a glass of water, which he gladly accepted.

Later that evening, once his stomach finally calmed down, Katakuri retired to bed, a snoring Luffy already hogging the covers. Once he was settled, the cat-boy immediately latched onto him and nuzzled into his shoulder.

Smiling softly, Katakuri stroked Luffy's hair and pulled the blankets up over them. Suddenly, his stomach gurgled, _loudly_. Loud enough to rouse Luffy just a little.

"Kuri...you hungry…?" He slurred, "I'll make some more pancakes…"

"NO, no, that's okay, Luffy." Katakuri quickly whispered back while pushing the kid back into the pillow, "Go back to sleep...Brulee can make something in the morning."

"'Kay…" Luffy mumbled, snuggling back into Katakuri's side.

The following morning, Brulee served a light breakfast of yogurt and granola, much to Katakuri's relief. He would do anything for Luffy, but he was very glad when the boy didn't protest the meal (or offer to cook).

The kid was a lot of things, but certainly not a chef.


End file.
